


Leonard McCoy Is A Doctor...Not A Moon-Shuttle Conductor.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eye Sex, Fantasy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McKirk., Shore Leave, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Jim and Bones decide to charter a shuttle for their shore leave vacation together...Planet hopping across The Milky Way.





	Leonard McCoy Is A Doctor...Not A Moon-Shuttle Conductor.

Leisurely cruising around climatic Comets.

Becoming drenched by a Meteor shower.

Tightening their grips, when pelted by an Asteroid Belt.

Avoiding deadly dangerous Black Holes.

On EARTH.  
Their unique chemistry was born from here, blooming in outer space.

On MERCURY.  
The pressure is pumping up, rising to boiling point, with pleasurable planetary influences. 

On NEPTUNE.  
Almost drowning in each others eye-opening charms, not just for once in a blue moon.

On MARS.  
Humidity, too close for comfort, becoming too red hot to handle.

On EARTH'S MOON.  
Melting into each other, like fabled green cheese.

On JUPITER.  
Galloping around each others stormy craters, not for the faint hearted.

On URANUS.  
Shared dark desire, invades and penetrates their heavenly bodies.

On VENUS.  
Mutual awareness, unveiled by the planets senses of true love, no limbs lost, only virginity.

On SATURN.  
Multiple rings, offer a promise of great things, commitment yet to come.

Left, feeling breathless, by the suns intense glow, and breathing in each others radiant beauty.

As they return to the Enterprise, now as much more complete, compatible companions.  
Their acutely heightened senses, becoming rapidly brought back down to earth with an almighty bump.

As they must tear themselves apart, both now experiencing..  
A total Eclipse of their aching hearts.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> On DeForest Kelley's first appearance in Star Trek he had said those famous words!   
> (What am I a Doctor, or a moon shuttle conductor.)   
> The Corbomite Maneuver. Series 1 Episode 3.


End file.
